Other People's Heartache
by PigletandPooh
Summary: Sirius hadn't ever referred to 12 Grimmauld Place as home. He hadn't ever referred to his Mother, Father or Brother as family. And yet losing the home and the family he'd never had, left him emptier than it had any right to.
1. Chapter 1

"That's fantastic Regulus. Well done."

His father's comment was received with a small nod. Never lifting his gaze from his plate or sparing either of his sons a glance, he maintained the steady hand-to-mouth rhythm he had throughout their entire meal. His low tones reached down the dining table's entire length despite his lack of volume- no mean feat since it was designed to hold twenty or thirty guests, instead of the muted four occupants it held today. But that had always been the way with Orion Black. He was quietly spoken; but always serious, and always heard by his peers and family. He didn't speak up, you listened harder. Sirius had learned over the years that the quieter his dad became, the angrier he really was. Except for when he yelled. And that had only happened once. The day Sirius had informed them he'd been sorted into Gryffindor.

It was as any other day in the Black family residence, 12 Grimmauld Place. From beyond the lace trimmed curtains, Sirius could hear the laughter of the muggle children out on the street. Playing their little games, mothers calling after them, asking them to be careful. It was sunny outside, the first real day of summer and Sirius's first day back home since the disastrous Christmas before.

He stared at the shiny table surface sullenly, watching his own face glare back at him from the polished mahogany. He shovelled more potatoes in his mouth to keep it occupied. To keep from screaming. His meal was tasty, definitely of a high standard; if slightly lukewarm. But then it always was. Another one of Kreacher's subtle reminders that Sirius was the lesser of his masters. Merlin he hated that stupid snivelling elf. The sooner he finished it the sooner he could be excused and hide away in his room. Then he would be just as lonely, but the urge to gauge out his own eyes might lessen. He wouldn't have to listen to the chuckles of the merry little muggles on his street and see his mother's lip curl every time one of them was too rowdy in their ignorance of the crazy old bag lady who lived beside them. He wouldn't have to pretend he wasn't just counting down the days to September 1st.

Regulus sat across from him, occasionally glancing his way but otherwise seemingly happy to leave his older brother sit in angry silence. It was better than angry yelling. He hadn't had much occasion to talk to his brother since the Christmas before, the one evening that Sirius had stayed before storming out and announcing he was joining the Potter's again. He wasn't really sure how to address Sirius anymore. What was their relationship? He knew somehow that adopting his parent's formal mannerisms would repulse him, but he also knew that presuming to be too friendly would piss him off even more. They weren't friends. They didn't have the same friends in school and they didn't want to. Regulus didn't even know if they'd moved passed that whole Avery incident from last Christmas. They hadn't spoken since and no amount of protesting that he hadn't been involved had helped at the time.

As much as he loved his brother, he just simply did not understand him. He knew his parents could be overbearing, especially where Sirius was concerned; but it wasn't like the eldest Black gave them a lot of options. He didn't have to resist them at every turn, just to make a point. It would be nice, if for once, they could just suck it up and get along. It would be nice if Sirius could look around the table with something more than disgust, and then maybe his parents would follow suit. Regulus coughed slightly, reaching a slim hand for his Goblet.

"Sirius has news too."

The older boy lifted his eyes from his china plate for the first time throughout the meal, eyeing Regulus coldly. What did he think he was playing at? What news?

"Oh?" His mother intoned disinterestedly, her grip on her silver cutlery tightening subtly as she continued her meal.

Sirius remained silent, not knowing what Regulus was referring to now or why he was even dragging him into the conversation. They didn't want to hear any news from their shameful spectacle of an eldest son. They only wanted to applaud and coo over their better son, the smashing little Slytherin that _he_ should always have been.

Regulus nodded, smiling tentatively over at Sirius, daunted a little by his scowl. But he continued nonetheless, turning to look at both of his parents at their respective ends of the table. "Yeah. A girlfriend."

Walburga's cutlery smacked to the table surface with a clatter as she raised bejewelled hands to her temples, resting her head in their palms. When she finally spoke, she lifted her head slowly to eye Sirius coldly.

"What is it this time Sirius? Do we not let you come and go as you please like this is some cheap hotel? Do you not get to spend enough time with your blood traitor friends and mudblood pets? Why do you _insist_ on constantly embarrassing us and ridiculing _your own family_! What is she, eh? A muggleborn? Half-breed? A _bloody muggle_? You and _your stupid cousin_- you're going to end up _dead!_ Is that what you want-?"

"If you must know, she's a delightful Squib. And _Andromeda _got something like 10 oustandings, mother. _Hardly _stupid."

Sirius ignored her, determinedly continuing on his meal and ignoring her scathing critics of his friends. Friends that were twice the people her and her pureblood freaks would ever be. He didn't know what Regulus was up to; trying to tell them about Marlene, but he'd see to it that he paid him back somehow. Let them believe Marlene was a squib. There was no way on earth she was ever stepping within a hundred feet of this loony bin. They'd never have to know differently, and with any luck, the shame of the prospect of having a squib in the family would finally do the old hag in and he'd be free.

Regulus frowned in frustration at his eldest brother. Why was he lying? See this was what he was talking about! Sirius hadn't even done anything wrong this time, but he was going to pretend the respectable pureblood girl he was dating was a common Squib_ just_ to get a rise from his parents! Didn't he care at all about their family? Didn't he want things to work between them? He used to think Sirius was so brave. So brave that he'd take the wrap from their parents whenever anything went wrong. So brave that _that was why_ he was sorted into Gryffindor and not Slytherin. But it wasn't brave to go looking for a fight. It was stupid. The older he got, the more he was starting to see through Sirius's whole act. There were times when he had to agree with his parents. Sirius thought it was brave to go against their will at every chance and run around with Potter and Lupin and that Pettigrew boy, but Regulus thought it was cowardly. Cowardly to turn your back on a family that was counting on you to represent them well. Cowardly to disregard all your responsibilities.

"Don't be ridiculous Sirius. She's not a Squib. Far from it."

Sirius lifted murderous eyes to glower at Regulus. He had better shut up. He had better not say one more word. It was bad enough listening to his darling mother berating James every second of the day, he'd shoot himself if he had to put up with her opinions on Marlene. As it was, every second he had to remain in this oversized stuffy old house was killing him. Every minute he spent trapped within it's heavily wallpapered rooms, wandering it's dark hallways where freaky looking House-elf heads peered down at you- it was all torture. Sometimes if he listened hard enough, he could still hear them faintly whispering about "mudbloods" and "scum" and "doxies in the curtains".

But even more worrying was the thought that she might approve. Marlene came from an old pureblood family with no scandalous ties to anything. She was well versed in pureblood society and would be an ideal match for the next Black heir. Voldemort had murdered her parents, but they _had_ been purebloods. And the argument could be made that Mr McKinnon had just been doing a job. It might not have been his actual beliefs. It was a popular opinion amongst pureblood circles that the McKinnon murder was a tragedy, not a victory. A _necessary_ tragedy, but a tragedy nonetheless.

"What? What's this Regulus?" His mother stared in confusion at her younger son as she shot furious glances Sirius's way; waiting for one of them to crack.

Regulus turned away from his brother slowly. "Her name's Marlene McKinnon, mother. They've been together for almost six months."

Sirius smacked his own cutlery down, looking very much as if he wanted to hurl something at his brother. His father looked up slowly; heavy eyes turning slowly onto his son who sat taught and rigid in his seat.

"McKinnon? The Auror's daughter?"

Sirius stayed silent; resolute in his fury.

Regulus nodded. "Yeah. Her."

His mother blinked in surprise, looking very much lost. "But… surely then… she's a pureblood? A blonde girl isn't she? Small, pretty thing?"

Sirius clenched his jaw, watching in disgust as Regulus lit up at their "positive" responses. Like a little puppy jumping up at his master's beck and call. Where was the little boy who had worshipped him growing up? The little boy who used to be guided in all things by what Sirius said and Sirius did? He should have known that boy would disappear the moment he tied that silver and green tie around his eleven year old neck. Like he had tied an _actual_ noose.

"Yeah that's the one." He glanced over at Sirius, checking to see his reaction. Surely he saw that his parents were happy- that they didn't disapprove- that for once, he had done the right thing by them. Why couldn't he just cooperate! Why couldn't he just meet them halfway just _once_!

But the elder Black wasn't even listening to his parent's comments. He was too busy focusing venomous glares on his little brother; the snake that just had to betray him. That just had to sell him out. He expected this crap from his parents. Not from Regulus.

"Sirius? Is this true? You've been dating the McKinnon girl? Six months and you haven't invited her over to dinner yet? What must her parents think of us-"

He cut across his mother's scandalised tones; nauseated by her trying to sound like a mother who cared and was gently scolding her son, instead of the heartless bitch he knew she was. She didn't get to pretend to play mum now that he'd finally managed to do something okay in her books. She would never even breathe the same _air_ as Marlene, for as long as Sirius was around to prevent it.

"Her parents _are dead_, mother dearest. Your favourite new radical murdered them just after Christmas, remember? And as such, if they were alive, I doubt they'd think much of you anyways." He kept his voice deliberately cheery and she took another mouthful, nodding as she remembered and pointedly ignoring his cheek.

"Ah yes. Unfortunate business. A high price to pay in the name of the greater good. The poor girl."

He gritted his teeth. "Which is exactly why she will never set foot in Grimmauld Place. _Ever._ You can imagine how referring to the murder of her parents as an "unfortunate business" might not go down so well. And believe it or not, she might not be so keen to hear about your ideas on the greater good either. Though I could recommend a few psychiatrists that might be-"

"Sirius! Don't talk to your mother in that way!" His father's voice was low and threatening, but Sirius was too far past caring.

"I see your point father. Do you think if I spoke slower and louder, it might compute better? Mother, you are_ bat-shit crazy_ and I am _never_-"

Bang!

Sirius was catapulted off his chair; his head banging soundly off the wall behind him with an audible crack. He groaned as he straightened up, blinking and lifting a tentative hand to his throbbing temple where a small trickle of blood was dripping into his eye. He stood shakily, sliding his back up against the wall slowly, his father's wand still on him as Regulus watched; pale and silent.

"I think you would do well to go to your room and reflect Sirius. I am sick of your insolence."

He glared at his mother with as much hatred as he could muster, his grey eyes fevered and alight as he stormed from the room, banging the door in his wake. They listened to him stomping up the stairs in the distance of the house, hearing his own bedroom door clatter shut noisily and the distant thrum of whatever muggle music he was blasting. Then Regulus's parents picked up their cutlery and resumed eating; their tightened and pursed lips the only clue that anything was untoward.

After a beat of uncertainty, Regulus followed suit.

* * *

><p>He slammed the door behind him, the doorframe shuddering at the impact. Waving a rough wand in it's vague vicinity, his muggle radio sprang to life; it's volume mounting in order to cover his frustrated growls. Pacing his room angrily, he resisted the budding urge to scream. He hated them. He hated them all. The idea of Marlene sitting through their bullshit and trying to impress those slimy, lecherous worms made him feel ill. It would never happen.<p>

Never.

Lashing out in frustration, he kicked at the frame of his bed, wincing as pain shot up through his leg. They'd only stepped off the Hogwarts Express and already he wanted to leap from his window and just keep running. He'd told James to expect him in a week or two, but it wouldn't be the first time he'd arrived early. It would probably be the first time he only lasted a day though. He threw himself onto his bed, the gash on his head still aching uncomfortably. He should put something on it. But that meant passing the dining room to reach the kitchen and there was no chance of that.

He had packing to do.

Wrenching open his trunk, he stormed over to his wardrobe, purveying the neatly folded clothes Kreacher had stashed away with distaste. He grabbed a few pieces, throwing them roughly into his trunk without another glace. And his broom. Where was his broom? Probably in the closet under the stairs. And that meant passing the dining room.

Well there was no chance he was going near the dining room just for dittany. But there was even less of a chance that he would just leave without his broom. What would James and he do for the summer? And if he upped and left now, his mother would probably burn it the second he'd left. Daft cow.

He hesitated for a moment before swinging his door open again and jogging down the stairs. He didn't spare the dining room a glance as he passed the door; nothing save the sound of forks scraping plates to be heard from behind it's depths. But just as he reached the broom closet at the end of the dark entrance hall, the door swung open. His mother froze upon seeing Sirius digging in it's depths. Her lips pursed as she swooped over, crossing her arms around her muslin velvet robes.

"Sirius. What are you doing? I sent you to your room."

The boy rooting in the broom closet ignored her for a second. But even when he spoke, he didn't deign to meet the icily superior gaze of Walburga Black. His response was muffled, if overly flippant; his head buried between old cleansweeps and Kreacher's cleaning products, searching for his shiny Nimbus.

"I decided to _leave_ my room. In fact, once I find where you've hidden my broom, I'm leaving this house entirely."

The thin line of her mouth that was visible disappeared; her sneer overly pronounced as she drew herself up to her full height. Walburga Black was no small woman. She retained all of the regal stance and imposition that seemed to be the birth right of her house, striking an impressive figure by all consideration. Strong features characterised her face; a long straight nose with straight, sloping brows and heavy lidded eyes that although aged and wrinkled, still held all of the command and authority that they had in their youth. Over the years her thin lips had curved into a perpetual sneer, her brows having adopted a permanently disgusted slant only emphasised by the severe bun her greying ebony locks were pulled up in. But never more so than when faced with the complete and defiant insubordination of her eldest son, who took no more delight in life than when he was tormenting his mother.

"Don't be ridiculous Sirius. You've only been here a day. Go back to your room."

He withdrew from the closet in order to meet his mother's cold eyes, pulling himself up to his full height as well. He wasn't some whimpering twelve year old anymore. He was sixteen; six foot of Quidditch muscle and raw reflexes. Intimidating though his mother was, there was nothing she could do to him that she hadn't already. Nothing that would make him hate her any more than he already did. He was sick of being told to shut up every time he disagreed, and swept under the carpet like some dirty little secret. Sick of their disgusted glares, like _they_ were the ones with any right to be embarrassed- with any right to be ashamed. He lived _every day_ of his life in Gryffindor thoroughly ashamed of who he was and of _who they_ were. He had sat with Marlene as she cried herself to sleep for weeks, knowing that it was people like his family that were behind her loss. Maybe even a direct family member. After all, all purebloods are related somehow.

"The only place I'm going, is far away from you." He spat at her; enunciating clearly and glowering down at her.

She slipped out a wand, slamming the broom closet door shut behind him. It locked with a click as she took a menacing step forward, looking thoroughly flustered.

"You are not going anywhere Sirius. We have been too indulgent of your wayward ways, but you are almost a man now. It's time you learned discipline and stopped acting like such a spoilt little whelp."

Sirius laughed, pushing past her and reaching for the handle of the stairs. "Short of locking me up, there is nothing you can do. First chance I get I'm out of here."

"Orion! _Orion_!"

He could hear her screeching through the house, screaming for her husband to come and force him to listen. He ignored the shouting and cursing, all of it directed at him, and sat on his bed, his chest heaving. Where would she put that broom? It was stupid to let it out of his sight. She knew it was the only thing in this whole house that he cared anything for. He wasn't leaving without it. He knew that there were other brooms out there, but if he stormed out without her permission, she would cut him off for sure, Merlin knows how long for. If he was without a broom for try-outs, or the season… he'd be without Quidditch. He could stand another few days, just until he worked out where the broom was, and then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here. Dress robes."

Sirius glanced at his door, lifting his gaze from the crack in his white washed ceiling he'd been staring at for the better part of two days. Regulus peered around it, a few letters extended in his hand, as his other held aloft another new set of dress robes. His grey eyes scanned the silver trays of food scattered around the floor of Sirius's room; all untouched since Kreacher had brought them up. They lay in a perfect circle around the entrance of the room, almost as if the elf had been afraid to venture further in. Regulus knew the feeling.

"Sirius. Mother says you need to try it on for size."

"Not going." Sirius replied non-committedly. How long would it take before Regulus realised he wasn't wanted here? Till he realised that he might be able to sell out his spineless Slytherin friends on a whim and be accepted back without hesitation, but that wasn't how it worked with his brother.

Regulus sighed, taking a careful step into the room, dodging the labyrinth of trays and closing the door behind him.

"Sirius, I'm sorry okay? I didn't know that it was a secret. I thought that they'd be happy- and they were. I don't see the problem."

Sirius took a deep breath, rolling his eyes bitterly. "Yeah they were ecstatic. Did you see the part where Dad slammed me against the wall? I've never felt closer to them. Well done, Reg."

His little brother strode forward, dumping the letters and the robes on the end of Sirius's bed and walking to where Sirius was pointedly glaring at the ceiling. His dark hair, so very like Sirius's own, tumbled into his eyes as he stared beseechingly at his elder sibling.

"I'm sorry that happened. I am. But it wasn't what I wanted. If you _had just_-"

Sirius sat up quickly;,snapping in his anger. The boy lived in a _dream world,_ parroting their sick beliefs and acting like it was ok because his mummy and daddy believed it was. He could say he believed in pureblood supremacy whilst it was some distant phenomenon happening outside the safety of his home- but the fact was, _it wasn't_. This war was coming for all of them and Regulus couldn't close his eyes and cling to their mother's skirts. He'd have to choose and act. And he knew Regulus. The boy wasn't a killer. He refused to believe that his little brother even agreed with all the tripe his mother came out with. He was just still the same timid little boy who wanted to keep the peace no matter what. And if their mother had her way, it would get him killed one day.

"If _I had what_? _What Regulus?_ Sat and planned the floral arrangement with Mummy for Marlene's visit? You really don't get it do you? He's _a murderer_! That psycho is murdering people! And not just 'ickle mudbloods whose lives aren't worth the time it takes to tie your shoelace- but purebloods Reg! Marlene's parents _are dead_! It isn't admirable or romantic or brave. Her life has been destroyed by it and you want me to be grateful that Mum wants to knowingly invite her over to a house full of people who believe that Voldemort _was right_ to kill her parents? To a room full of people, where anyone of them could have been the _very person to cast the spell_? You're so right Reg, I should have toppled over in gratitude-"

"Stop it! Stop!"

Regulus winced, hating when Sirius got like this. When everything you said was twisted and manipulated to mean something you hadn't intended. Of course he hadn't wanted the McKinnon girl to be put through that! He didn't even know her!

"I just wanted- I just wanted you to _stay_ this summer! You'll be of age next summer and we both know that you won't ever come back. This is the last summer we have and I thought- I thought if we made an effort to get to know the important people in your life- that maybe when you left, we would still be counted among them! That- that I would still be counted among them!"

His chest was heaving when he finished; suddenly unable to look at his big brother as his pale cheeks flushed at his admission. It was true though. This past year he had watched his brother running around with Potter and Lupin- even Pettigrew. He saw the way the entire school looked at him. With the same wonder and amusement that Regulus had looked at him, once upon a time. Only Regulus didn't look at him like that anymore. The boy he saw now wasn't the boy that used to pull the craziest, wildest pranks with him; the boy he had idolized and emulated. He wasn't the boy that protected him whenever they were in trouble and made him laugh whenever he was scared.

The boy he saw now wasn't just leaving Regulus behind. He was running from him as fast as his legs would carry him. And as was always the way, Regulus hadn't a hope of catching up or keeping pace. He didn't know this Sirius. And he was afraid that if Sirius left this summer the way things were, then he would lose any chance he'd ever had to know him again.

When he finally found the courage to meet Sirius's gaze, he found it unusually unreadable. Dark grey eyes, so very like his own, roamed his face searchingly; before finally Sirius looked away, nodding at the dress robes.

"What is this lot for anyways?"

Regulus swallowed. "Dunno. Some night mother planned for Friday."

Sirius raised a brow at the short notice. It was unlike his mother to plan something so impromptu. Kreacher was probably having palpations from the stress. If for no other reason, Sirius would go. Just to watch the elf panic and sweat. But as he glanced sideways at his brother;,still slightly pink and flustered; he knew he was going for another reason entirely. He'd almost given up hoping that this Regulus even existed. His brother had been distant over Christmas and the previous Summer and even more so at school. But if Reg wanted to try, then so did he.

His gaze drifted to his letters; a substantial pile of them lying on his bed.

"Am I very popular all of a sudden, or has mother been withholding these?"

He grinned dryly at Regulus, who relaxed a bit and sat down slowly on the edge of the bed, feeling somewhat excited at the fact that Sirius hadn't thrown him out yet.

"Mum's been withholding them." He confirmed, grinning slightly back as they rolled their eyes in unison.

Sirius reached for them, chucking one to Regulus and slitting open one himself. He nodded easily to the one in Regulus's slim hands.

"Read it and give me the summary will you? Peter doesn't half wax on."

Regulus laughed, his eyes darting quickly over the letter's contents as he scanned the messy words, hearing them all in Pettigrew's weedy voice. He raised his eyes at a few bits here and there, but otherwise the letter was completely boring.

"He says his sister found some drawing? She's not best pleased."

He glanced at Sirius who frowned in thought, trying to remember what drawing Peter would be referring to. He reclined easily back on his bed, trying desperately hard to place what on earth Wormtail was talking about. With a bark of laughter, he remembered the scribble in question; one of James's creations during a particularly boring Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Ha! It's a drawing of a Blast-Ended-Skrewt with-"

He paused mid-sentence as he reached for another letter; his hand stilling over it as he stared in disbelief, the laughter dying quickly on his face. The letter had been opened. It wasn't even roughly charmed to look as though it had been untouched, but obviously, and roughly, torn open.

Regulus's eyes fell onto the letter too as Sirius's words faded; his eyes turning thunderous. Moving quickly, the older boy darted forward and snatched the letter up,unfurling it quickly. His face grew more and more murderous as he read over it, before throwing it down on the bed and storming from the room. His younger brother froze in uncertainty, reaching for the letter Sirius had discarded and scanning it with a sinking stomach.

* * *

><p><em>Sirius,<em>

_What on earth is going on with you? Why aren't you replying to any of my letters? I'm half worried that Flappers is going senile, but seeing as all of Henry's letters are delivered okay I don't really know what's happening. Anyways, hopefully this one reaches you!_

_Why didn't you tell me you wanted me to meet your family? I nearly died when your mother's invitation arrived. (So formal! It was beyond cool!) Thanks to your poor communication, I'm going to have to go into Diagon Alley tomorrow and find something on short notice! Owl me back if you can meet. It'd be nice to know exactly how formal it's going to be. Your mother said something like twelve guests so I'm assuming it's a dinner party as opposed to a cocktail party? Again, help would be nice._

_Oh and you can reach me at Lily's. Don't owl back to the house, I'm staying with the Evans's for a few days. Henry's away and Anna's visiting her boyfriend's family and I didn't want to be alone._

_Assuming you won't reply (as you haven't all Summer), I'm looking forward to seeing you Friday. Looking forward/freaking out/ terrified your family will hate me._

_Yours in exasperation,_

_Love,_

_Marlene_

* * *

><p>Sirius barrelled into the sitting room without hesitation, waving a torn envelope in his mother's face and beyond livid.<p>

"You've been reading my mail? You invited Marlene when _I explicitly told you_ I'd rather bathe in Devil's Snare-"

His mother folded her parchment in half, placing it down onto her coffee table as she looked up at her son, staring at the brown paper in his hands indifferently.

"Yes, I read your mail. Yes, I invited the McKinnon girl. You are _a child_ Sirius. You have no idea what is best for you. Judging from the blatant insubordination and insolence we have come to expect from you since you left for school and made friends with those mudblood loving _freaks,_ it's for the best that we keep an eye on this girl. I am your mother, Sirius and you will respect that when I say-"

He scoffed, pacing the room in his anger. Just outside the door, Regulus came slowly down the steps of the stairs, listening to them fight and debating what to do. He wanted to go in there. His mother was destroying the small progress he had made with Sirius, but maybe if he told her to stop, Sirius would see he had had nothing to with this. But that meant walking into the middle of their spat and opening himself up to his mother's scorn or equally possibly, Sirius's scathing sarcasm. The truth was neither of them wanted or needed him there. There was nothing he could do to stop it and nothing he could do to avoid it. So he sat on the steps and listened.

"I don't respect _a thing_ about you! Why on earth would I? _I hate you_! This is too far! I have put up with all your crap for sixteen years but I swear if you try _anything_ with Marlene, I will go and you will _never _see me again."

Regulus remained impassive as Sirius stormed past him up the stairs, not sparing a look for his brother. His mother's voice called from within the sitting room, so calm you'd never know her son had just told her he hated her and was leaving at the first chance he got.

"Regulus? Is that you?"

He walked to the door numbly, stopping in the doorway of the plush sitting room. Walburga glanced up at him with a tight smile.

"Did you try your robes? Did they fit?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you okay? You've been tense all evening."

Marlene glanced sideways at Sirius in concern, speaking under her breath as conversation continued around them up and down the table. It was the first moment they'd had to themselves all evening; the first time he'd even seen a glimpse of his Marlene under the polished and collected performance she was giving. She looked beautiful. Like she always did, but different. Because when he thought of her, he thought of big, curly hair and big smiles and small bouncy movements. He didn't picture the sleek, straight haired blonde at his side that was stitched into some red dress that he would normally kill to see her wear. Part of him whispered that he was being irrational. If he'd met Marlene anywhere but here, his eyes would have popped out of his head. But here, every time she answered their questions politely, giving them the answers they wanted to hear, he just felt like she was selling him out. That she was exactly the same as Regulus. Both of them so eager to make everyone happy and avoid confrontation, that they were willing to close their eyes and pretended they weren't seeing what they were seeing.

His mother was positively brimming with satisfaction from her position at the end of the table, thoroughly pleased with his pureblood, pretty girlfriend who wanted to be a Healer when she left school and was soft spoken and polite and obviously well versed in pureblood etiquette. Sirius glared sullenly in her direction, taking another bite of pudding.

"Sirius- are you even listening? What on earth happened to your face? Did you get in a fight or something?"

Marlene didn't understand her boyfriend at all. She didn't know what on earth she could have done to piss him off. She'd been as polite as she could and had spent hours getting ready, all to make a good impression on his mother and now he was refusing to even speak to her? He was such a brat sometimes. She'd done nothing but go out of her way to be there for him, like he'd been there for her these past few months. This was her first chance to do something for him and he seemed determined to ruin all of her efforts. That and he had a mysterious bruise the size of her fist on the side of his eyebrow, with a nasty looking cut bang in the centre of it that he just refused to explain. What was he doing getting into fights two weeks into the holidays! Who was even around for him to fight?

"I'm listening. Do you really want to be a Healer when you leave school or did you just say that?"

He looked down at her searchingly, his eyes unreadable. She watched herself blink uncertainly in their grey surface as she shrugged. She wasn't sure why, but she knew he was deflecting. Answering her question with one of his own. But at least he was finally talking to her.

"I'm not sure yet… but I'm thinking about becoming one? Why?"

"You didn't not say Auror just because it wouldn't be polite in present company?"

Her eyes widened at his tone. Is that what he thought? Why would he even think that? She had never given him any indication that she wanted that. And even if she did, she probably _wouldn't _have said it. Because this was his family. And she would never embarrass him after being invited as a guest, no matter how furious or bitter she felt.

"No. I didn't. Can you please explain what on earth is going on with you?"

He turned back to his pudding.

* * *

><p>"Photo?"<p>

Regulus approached them with a cautious smile. Marlene reacted like wildfire to his friendliness, so sick of how grumpy and silent Sirius was being. She spun round to greet him, turning away from the wary and watchful boy lingering at her back.

"Sure thing!"

Her beam was huge, but sincere. She wasn't what he expected in Sirius's girlfriend. He expected her to be a lot more… sarcastic. A lot less smiley. But maybe Sirius was different in school than he was with his family. Maybe with his friends, with Marlene, he was the same jokey, mischievous boy he used to be. Regulus liked that idea. Liked the idea that maybe he saw how he used to be in Marlene. That she was as happy and open as he had once been. Apart from the fact that she was pretty hot, obviously.

Through the lens of the camera Marlene grinned happily back at him, but his gaze was drawn to Sirius. The boy's face froze momentarily as he looked back at Regulus, trying to figure out what he was playing at. But then he remembered their conversation in his room, days before. Regulus was trying to get to know Marlene and if he wanted his brother in his life; he'd have to try and let that happen. He forced a smile and wrapped an arm around her waist, meeting Regulus's eyes through the lens.

He hoped Regulus could see all that he was trying to say when he looked at his brother through that flimsy lens. That he was sorry he had to leave. But that he didn't want to be leaving him behind, and he hoped he wouldn't be. They could still be part of each other's lives. He just couldn't stay.

The camera flashed and the couple blinked as Regulus reappeared from behind it with a smile. "It's a nice one. Hi Marlene, I'm Regulus. I've heard a lot about you."

She grinned back, accepting his hand and blushing slightly. "I'm actually so embarrassed to think what this dolt might have told you."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "All good things, right Reg?"

Regulus shrugged back at him. "I can neither confirm nor deny."

He hadn't been told a thing about Marlene. The first time her name had been brought up regarding Sirius was after that time that Avery unwittingly picked on her, and Sirius put him in the Hospital Wing. After that, he had noticed when her name was mentioned around him; recognising her as the girl that Sirius was friendly with. He hadn't known that they were together until he walked passed them kissing by the Lake in April. Although realistically, he'd probably known from the first time he saw the girl in passing in the corridor and realised she was no weak, shy, ugly duckling like Pettigrew, that Sirius couldn't help protecting. She was pretty, very much so. And judging from the two pretty girls flanking her, she was popular too. But really, it wasn't confirmed until he'd seen them together. Sirius probably was questioning how he even knew he'd had a girlfriend when Regulus announced it at dinner.

"Do you want a drink Marlene?"

She nodded, smirking back at her boyfriend as she accepted his brother's hand. "So mannerly. I think I might have snagged the wrong brother."

Sirius grinned sarcastically, waving them off and watching them disappear into the other room uneasily. Shuffling on the spot, he glanced about him, hoping that all the lunatics in his family were in this room and Marlene wouldn't have to deal with any in the next. As if on cue, his father walked to his side, surveying his son calmly.

"She seems quite lovely Sirius. Your mother and I approve."

"What a relief." Sirius retorted sardonically, swigging from his own drink again. "I can breathe freely now."

His father's eyes tightened. "Don't get smart Sirius. Not here. It may have escaped your notice, but you are in the company of very influential people. Do not embarrass the family."

"Is that a threat?"

His father was saved from a reply by the return of Marlene and Regulus; the latter of which was eyeing Sirius's tense shoulders and tight jaw and his father's slight scowl with a small amount of discomfort. Marlene was oblivious, chuckling at some joke Regulus had made and passing another drink to Sirius.

She smiled up at his father in recognition. "Mr Black. Thank you so much for having me. I've had a wonderful time."

Orion Black smiled down at her; a smile that was not particularly warm or sincere, but one that was honed from years of socialising and schmoozing. It wasn't particularly suited to his angular face, his prominent cheekbones and high forehead, but it would have to do, because it was the closest his face ever came to expressing pleasure.

"It was a delight having you my dear. It is the dearest hope of my wife and I that we will see much more of you over the years. You wouldn't believe the stress we went through when Regulus here announced that Sirius had a girlfriend. You can just imagine the calibre of companion we feared."

He raised an ironic brow, turning his gaze over the room as Marlene blinked slightly. Imagine the calibre of companion..? What? She shook it off. It was probably some in joke that she didn't know about. She laughed hesitantly, looking up at Sirius as he glowered at his father.

"That's kind of you." She said, to fill the awkward silence more than anything.

Regulus was staring at his feet, as Sirius continued to glare at his father, refusing to meet Marlene's gaze. His father snapped back to attention, smiling down at her.

"It's true. I'm sure you know what he's like. Loves making trouble. Anything for attention. I imagine that will all change once you're married though."

Marlene coughed on her drink. "_Married_?"

Surely that was a joke?

Mr Black laughed. "Don't look so alarmed, dear. Not for quite some time. Quite some time indeed. No, to do anything in the near future would be… distasteful. I'm sure you agree."

Sirius's mouth fell open as he smacked his glass down, half listening to his father's words and half hearing them like he was watching through some kind of screen, powerless to stop him from saying what he knew was coming next. Gentle murmurs floated all around the room from conversations that were continuing under the softly flickering chandelier. People chatted about their landscaping plans, about whose daughter had run off with a mudblood, about whose son was getting T's in Potions. No one seemed to notice that Orion Black was saying anything untoward. It seemed as if horrible things dripped from his thin lips with such ease and comfort, that not even he blinked at the brutal insensitivity of what he was saying.

"Distasteful?" Marlene echoed. From her hollow tone, Sirius knew that she was guessing his father's meaning correctly.

Mr Black looked down in surprise, swirling his crystal glass gently in his hands. He would have thought his meaning obvious. But the girl must be a little simple. Slightly irked at being forced to spell out his words, he stared impassively down at her. It was… unseemly to say these things, to be giving voice to such issues at a dinner party.

"Because of your parents my dear. That whole nasty business. You mustn't worry though; no one holds it against you-"

Sirius leapt to life, cutting his father off with a livid glare as grabbed her elbow and hauled her forcibly from the parlour room with a jerk, ignoring her shocked gasp as her drink sloshed down her new dress and his father's scandalised glower following them from the room. He dragged her the whole way to him kitchen in silence, pulling her down the small stairs at the end of the Entrance Hall and leading her into a large stone room; staring at the ground in fury and refusing to slow his pace. She stayed quiet, sinking slowly into a stool as he rooted angrily through presses, slamming them shut as he searched for Floo Powder. Her fingers rested numbly on the large, oak table in front of her stool; worn with use and engraved here and there with long thin lines from errant kitchen knives. She was so… so shocked. At least that was what she thought she felt. She'd had no time to process what Mr Black was even saying to her. She understood his meaning perfectly, but she had no idea how she wanted to respond. She should be furious at the slight to her parents memory; and she was, but… she felt so sorry for Sirius she didn't have the heart to be angry. He was obviously livid with his parents, and she'd known they hadn't got along when she'd came but…

From the way Sirius talked about them, on the rare occasion that he ever did, he made it sound like a joke. Like his mother was some loony cartoon character and his father just as crazy. But always with a wry smile, always with a chuckle. She'd had no idea they were actually that extreme. She'd always thought the real tension between them stemmed from the fact that Sirius was constantly misbehaving and getting detentions and that the Blacks were just… strict parents.

Marlene may have had no expectations of being treated like this when she'd arrived, but Sirius knew it was coming from the moment he'd seen her letter for the first time in his room. She was going home. She was going home and that was that. She was never coming back here. He couldn't believe what his father had just said to her. He was so angry he couldn't even think straight as he thrust a fistful of Floo Powder into her palm and gestured to the fire.

"Go home. Now."

She blinked, tears beginning to fall. "What? No, Sirius- I-"

"Go home, Marlene. I didn't want you here. I didn't invite you. They- they aren't my family."

She stood slowly. "Sirius, I'm not angry at you-"

He shrugged out of her outstretched hands, stepping back and pointing to the fire place. Marlene's eyes darted to it's square, dusty margins; the back of the grey stone blackened with soot and cracked from the heat of centuries of fires. She didn't want to go, she didn't want to leave like this.

"Go. I mean it Marlene. I'll write when… I'll write, okay?"


	4. Chapter 4

He knocked again. Why was no one answering? He must've knocked at least a hundred times! Wasn't anyone home? He squinted up at the windows of the house, all of them dark and empty. He couldn't believe that he'd worked so hard to get here, and she wasn't even home. He didn't know anyone in the history of time that seemed to have as shit luck as he did. But then, he couldn't really be angry. They hadn't spoken in at least two weeks and he'd not given her any warning that he would arrive.

Defeated, he kicked absently at some gnome peering cheekily from the bush lining the McKinnon driveway. At that precise moment, a window cracked open above his head; a messy head of short sandy hair staring blearily down at him. Sirius blinked, looking up in silence at Henry McKinnon's head against the slowly darkening sky. He hadn't figured what he would say if Henry was home. He hadn't really thought through what he would say if _Marlene_ was home.

"Black?" Henry stared down at him in disbelief. He'd thought there was an emergency from all the banging and swearing at his front door. But to drag himself from bed and the whole way to the window after the few precious hours sleep he'd managed to steal today, just to witness Black abusing his gnomes was maddening.

Sirius nodded uncertainly, squinting up at him. "Yeah. Sorry… did I wake you? I thought everyone would still be up. It's eight o'clock."

Henry smiled tightly down at him. "Cheers for the lesson in clock reading. I didn't get any sleep last night, if you must know, so I was hoping to grab some early. Marlene isn't here."

Sirius nodded again, wondering absently where she was. "Oh. Do you uh… happen to know-"

Henry sighed, already withdrawing back into the house. "Yeah she's with Lily. You know Lily right? They're off to some party."

"Whose party?"

Henry stopped again, fixing Black with an unamused stare as he lingered on the gravel beneath him. "I don't know? Take a guess and say Potter."

"Yeah, probably. Um- I know I'm bothering you- but is there any chance I could… use your floo network?"

Henry closed his eyes, willing for the patience to deal with him. He shut the window with a snap, not deigning to answer the dark haired boy on the ground. Marlene likes him, he reminded himself as he padded down the stairs of the dusky hallway in his boxers and t-shirt. Marlene likes him, as he clicked open the door. Just stay patient and once he's gone, you can go back to bed.

Sirius smiled sheepishly in thanks as Henry swung open the door, allowing him into the hallway. He followed the boy past the stairs and the photos that lined the white walls of various McKinnon family holidays, into the kitchen towards the back of the house. Henry gestured to an open, homely looking hearth at the back of the kitchen, noticing for the first time that the Black boy had nothing with him. No broom, no portkey- nothing.

He glanced uncertainly at the boy's face; the faint outline of bruises colouring his jaw. They were faded though. In this dim blue lighting, they could have easily been shadows.

"How did you get here? Where's your broom?"

Sirius blinked as he stepped cautiously into the fireplace, reaching down and prising some purple powder from a pink round little pot on the floor by his feet.

"Oh- I walked a bit and then I used the muggle transport thing."

Henry stared nonplussed. "Why?"

"Because I can't apparate yet?"

It wasn't what Henry meant. Not by a long shot. Everything about the boy's behaviour screamed suspicious. That he had turned up out of the blue, obviously without talking to Marlene or she would never have stood him up. That he had no reason to be here but had gone to such bizarre lengths to come. That he had the distinct air of someone who wasn't fully aware of what they were doing or what their plan was. He was either drunk or concussed. And judging from his bruises it could be either.

Henry shook his head and walked away and Sirius took it as his cue to leave, dropping the powder in a hurry and willing himself to Potter Manor.

* * *

><p>From the loud drum of music that hit his ears like a wave once his feet had rightened again, he knew that Potter Manor was the right answer. A twinge of annoyance sprang up that he hadn't been invited. But then, he most definitely had and his hag of a mother was just cutting off all of his letters again. He sighed with relief as he opened his eyes and familiar faces grinned back at him; people clapping and cheering now that Sirius had finally arrived. He nodded back at them; happy to be home with friends, and people who actually liked him. It felt as though a weight had lifted from his chest. Breathing freely for the first time since he'd placed one miserable foot on platform nine and three quarters, he pushed through the crowds, searching for the one face he wanted to see more than anything.<p>

And Marlene of course.

"PADFOOT!"

"PRONGS!"

James beamed excitedly, ditching some brunette he'd been talking to in an instant as he leapt over furniture and guest alike in his haste to reach Sirius. Merlin he'd missed him. Summer had been so boring without him. He'd thought of writing and asking him to come early so many times but his mother wouldn't hear of it. She kept going on about how his family must miss him so much and they couldn't have him over any more or they may well adopt him and be done with it.

But hopeful as he'd been, he had no expectation that Sirius would come tonight. He'd not heard anything from him all summer and it had been torture. But he was used to it. Sirius's crazy mother wasn't exactly pro-James. Not that he cared. He wasn't exactly pro- Walburga either. The dozy cow.

Finally reaching him, he clapped a jovial hand around his best mate's shoulders, jumping up and down in excitement.

"How are you mate!? I didn't think you'd be coming! Did you have a chance to pre-drink or are we playing catch up?"

Sirius laughed. "Always playing catch up I'm afraid. Isn't it ironic that one place I really need a drink, is the one place it's impossible for me to get it?"

James waved away his concerns, yelling for Kirby over the music.

The elf appeared warily, glancing uneasily around at the teenagers dancing and kissing and drinking in his Mistresses sitting room.

"Yes Master James?"

The elf looked up fearfully at his teenage Master, already worried at what he would be asked to do. But he would stand firm this time. He would not be cajoled by compliments and charming smiles and emotional blackmail. He loved his master dearly and it was for him he worried. Master James would get in more trouble and be miserable, for surely Mistress would confiscate his broom. He had just witnessed two teenagers drawing on a portrait of her beloved Aunt Hadrian. She would have no other options.

But Kirby's misgivings melted away at the sight of Sirius.

"_Master Sirius_! It has been _too long_! How has Master been? He is looking peaky, if Master will forgive Kirby mentioning it. Would Master like Kirby to bring him some dinner? Maybe a slice of apple crumble-?"

Sirius grinned fondly down at the elf wringing at his hand, smiling adoringly up at him. Why couldn't Kreacher be more like Kirby?

"I'm fine Kirby, thanks. All the better for seeing you. You know, I tried to write to you last week."

It was true. He'd had another falling out with his mother over with-holding the letters he tried to send to his friends and to spite her, he'd tried to smuggle one out addressed to:

_Kirby the House-Elf_

_The Laundry Room_

_Potter Manor_

She'd had a fit when she saw it. The shame of having a son so dim he corresponded with House Elves was apparently a step too far for his mother. But it was worth it to see the spite on Kreacher's ugly mug and to raise her blood pressure that fraction higher. Kirby's eyes grew to the size of galleons; delight etched across his pointy face as he hopped in excitement.

"Master Sirius- wrote a letter to- to Kirby? Master is too kind! I will ask my Master James to read it to me when it comes! You should hear how he reads Master Sirius. So skilled. I have heard him read words that are as long as your fist! It's true, I have seen it-"

Sirius laughed at Kirby's estimation of James's reading prowess, fixing him with an amused look. What had he been doing? Reading the elf night-time stories? James blushed slightly, waving Kirby's words away.

"I'm alright Kirby. I mean, there's better and there's worse. Let's leave it at that."

"Master is too modest. Kirby has always said that Master is so talented, and shouldn't put himself down. Both Masters are so clever. So very clever only they are too shy to say it."

Sirius and James laughed fondly, the latter doubting whether anyone in the history of time had ever referred to him and Sirius as "too shy".

Sirius bent low, kneeling beside the elf and fixing him with the most charming smile he could muster.  
>"Kirby, do remember the last time I was here? And I asked you to mind a bottle for me?"<p>

Kirby stilled. "Yes?" He answered tentatively.

"Could you please fetch it for me? If you still have it?"

Kirby scuffed a toe against the ground. "Masters… Masters will be getting into trouble for this…"

Sirius laughed. "Most definitely. But we're already going to be in trouble now anyways Kirby, so what's the harm eh?"

Kirby considered. He supposed that made sense.

With a crack he was gone.

* * *

><p>"<em>Evans!<em>"

Lily turned in surprise as she recognised the boy calling after her. Sirius stood in a large group of laughing boys; Potter and Pettigrew at the centre with him. He smiled over at her, beckoning for her to come and join them.

She approached with a small smile, making her apologies to the two girls she'd been standing with. Sirius slipped forward to greet her, giving her a light hug and a big grin.

"Where's Marlene? I haven't seen her all night."

Lily blinked at his appearance. He was still devilishly handsome, with his dark wavy hair and brooding grey eyes and quick, crooked grin. But he seemed paler, his cheekbones even _more _prominent (and cheekbones like that were unfair for a boy to have had _anyways_). If she wasn't mistaken there were faint bruises along his jawbone and his clothes had a distinctly dishevelled appearance. There was something off with him. And he was drunk. _Very_ drunk.

"She's around. She ran out of drink a while back and I think her and Leatherby ran to the off-licence, but she should be back by now."

Sirius blinked. Marlene had left with a boy? Leatherby? _Really_? He knew for her it was nothing. Probably just that he knew where the off-licence was. But he also knew that Leatherby was a prize creep. And whether or not she intended to do anything (which he knew she didn't) it was a stupid situation to get yourself into. And if they were supposed to be back by now- why weren't they? And on that note, James could have shown her where the off-licence was. And she didn't live so far away that she wouldn't have known herself.

Growing more irritated by the second, Sirius put his drink down on a nearby table; the glass clinking noisily against the wood. Lily quirked a brow.

"Alright Sirius?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just going to go find her."

Lily watched him leave, a slight frown across her brow as he stumbled through the crowds, ignoring the drunk boys calling after him and the simpering girls batting their eyelashes. Potter weaselled up beside her.

"Alright Evans?"

She pursed her lips, still staring after the dark haired boy now all but lost in the crowd.

"Is he okay? He seemed a little off."

James shrugged. "He's always like that when he's seen his family. They don't get on much."

Lily wasn't buying into it. James seemed a little too casual and a little too keen to brush the topic of Sirius's behaviour under the carpet. She understood it. He was the boy's best-friend, of course he was going to cover for him, protect him. It was actually one of the only things Lily admired about James; his unswerving loyalty to those he cared about.

But she had a best-friend too. A best-friend who had done nothing but rant and rave about an impending dinner with Sirius's family. A best-friend who had spent hours choosing a dress, painstakingly styling her hair, stressing over her make-up. And a best-friend that was supposed to be returning to Lily's house after the dinner.

But instead_ her_ best-friend had owled her to say she'd chosen to go home instead, because she was tired and wanted her own bed. But that was bull, and Lily knew it. Marlene didn't sleep well in her own house. Not alone. And she had known for a fact that Henry and Anna were away. If Marlene was actually tired, home would have been the last place she'd go. And she'd owled Lily far earlier than she'd expected to leave the party. Tonight was the first time Lily had tried to pry anything out of her, but the blonde was remaining curiously tight-lipped. And Lily would bet anything it had something to do with the odd way Sirius was acting.

She had a best-friend to protect as well as Potter, a best-friend who was only just beginning to return to herself again and she'd be damned if Sirius did anything to ruin that, no matter how good his reasons were.

She'd murder him herself if he hurt Marlene.


	5. Chapter 5

"Guess who just asked me to the Hogsmeade weekend?"

Marlene's mouth fell open. "Hollings? No way. No freaking way."

Flicking white blonde locks back over her shoulder with a smirk, Mary smirked. "Yeah! I'm so excited! Do you have Gobstones today?" She lowered her voice as McGonagall swept purposefully into the room.

Marlene nodded quickly. She had almost forgotten that herself.

Mary grinned excitedly. "Meet me by the lake after? I'll tell you everything."

* * *

><p>"Hey Pete. How did you fare in Transfig today?"<p>

Marlene fell into easy step beside the plump boy, both of their steps short and quick. He smiled back at her, blushing slightly.

"Not so good I'm afraid. No surprise there." He added glumly, remembering his dismal attempt at human transfiguration. James had managed to coat his entire arm in feathers in his first class, yet all Peter managed was a weird jerky motion in his fingers. Which might not have been related at all to the birdwing-transfiguration they were supposed to be doing. McGonagall had said it was more likely an adverse reaction to whatever spell he had managed to cast and sent him to the hospital wing to be sure.

Marlene nodded understandingly. "Yeah, me too. I didn't feel a thing throughout the entire class. We should probably hit up Lily about tutoring us again. You game?"

Peter blinked, uncertain of whether Sirius would be okay with him and Marlene studying again. After all, he had only used the study dates as a premise to gain an _actual date_ the first time, a fact Sirius knew all too well. But he had proved in the time since that he was capable of not acting on any feelings towards the blonde. Hadn't he given Sirius his blessing to hook up with her at James party? And every party since? He was dim, but he wasn't that dim. He knew Marlene was into Sirius and he knew she'd never even thought of him that way. Didn't mean they couldn't be friends or that he couldn't enjoy hanging out with her. Maybe Sirius would even be grateful that Peter had her ear. He could put in a good word for him from time to time.

"Sure thing. Let me know when."

Her answering smile was blinding, and he couldn't help but be touched at her enthusiasm. It had been fun last year, studying with her. When there was none of the embarrassment of performing poorly in front of the entire class, some of the weird end-results they'd gotten were actually pretty funny. It was easier to laugh at them when it was just Marlene giggling and you knew she was just as bad as you were.

"Where are you heading Pete?" She looked up suddenly as the sunshine hit their face and they found themselves hopping down the steps of the front door. She glanced back at him curiously.

"Oh I'm meeting the guys by the Quidditch Pitch. You?" He shrugged, smiling questioningly back at her.

She sighed. "I'm off to the lake to hear about Mary's new boy."

"And you'd rather not?" He guessed shrewdly.

She laughed. "Am I that obvious? God I'm such an old maid. No, I'm happy for her. I'd be happier if I had something to add myself, you know?" She nudged him playfully with a suggestive wink. He went beetroot and she laughed even harder at his face.

"Something funny McKinnon?"

The two grew to a cautious stop, eyeing the newcomers warily. Avery slid to the front of his group; all of them Slytherins and all of them looking distinctly amused. As if they knew a joke that Marlene and Peter didn't. And it turned her insides uncomfortably. They stood slowly, five boys rising from the grass to smirk coldly at the two Gryffindors. Peter was stuck by how tall they all seemed. He glanced back towards the castle anxiously, slightly alarmed to see how far they had left it behind. Swallowing he faced Avery again, his eyes darting between all the boys uneasily.

"Nothing that concerns you. Excuse us." Marlene held her nerve, sensing Peter's panic beside her. They had no need to panic, she reminded herself. They were all talk. All talk and no action. She made to push past the boys, striding forward and hoping Peter had the good sense to follow her.

Peter bustled after her quickly, fearful he would be left behind.

But Avery blocked her path, slipping sideways and standing right in front of her. "What are you doing with little Pettigrew, McKinnon? I thought you were into that Black boy? The blood traitor." He sneered down at her as quiet laughter rippled through the group. She flinched, wishing she were brave enough or strong enough to just seize his shoulders and push him out of her way. And also slightly annoyed that even _he_ had thought Sirius was into her? What on earth was Sirius playing at? Even AVERY could see it!

"Again, I fail to see how it concerns you, Avery. I had no idea you were such a gossip."

His face hardened at her flippant tone and she found herself fighting the impulse to turn and run. To grab Peter and fly screaming all the way back to the castle. But she was a Gryffindor. They both were. And that meant being braver than that.

"Watch yourself McKinnon. Even my patience has it's limits."

"So does mine. Get out of my way." She stood firmly. He was a bully and the only thing bullies respond to is strength, she reminded herself. And as much as she hated herself for it, she reminded herself that he wouldn't hurt her. She was a pureblood. A McKinnon. Which meant her dad was Auror royalty and her brother was in the school somewhere; a year older than Avery with an entire Quidditch team to back him up

It was weak and it shouldn't matter what her blood was, but in all honesty, she was grateful for it in that moment.

"Ooooh… What's got your panties in a knot McKinnon?" He jeered, his circle of friends laughing and taunting. She eyed them warily, not liking how they were slowly advancing or how they didn't seem the least bit threatened by her confidence, however forced.

Avery leaned in closer teasingly. "I bet Black knows." He whispered.

Her hand moved of it's own accord to smack him, whipping through the air at speed as her cheeks flushed with anger. _How dare he_? How dare he imply that she was some kind of tramp? Who the fuck did he think he was?

But he caught it deftly, his eyes darkening fractionally as he glared coldly down at her, his grip vice-like on her wrist as he forced it back down slowly to her side. At the same time, one of the other boys whipped out his wand and trained it firmly on her. Peter could feel his heart rate climbing. He knew he should do something. If James or Sirius was here, they would have stopped this already. They would have spoken out, even if they knew they'd get a beating for it. But he wasn't James or Sirius and it was all he could do to watch helplessly.

Marlene opened her mouth to say something, anything to stop this situation. To call for help or threaten to tell Henry or McGonagall- _anything._

But she found she couldn't speak. Her voice had somehow disappeared and at first she thought maybe fear had driven it away. But after several attempts, the smirk on the wand holder's face grew and she knew he had jinxed her.

"What's got your panties in a knot McKinnon? Come on, tell us. We can help." Avery crooned, his singsong tone mocking, laughing in delight as she glared silently up at him, refusing to cry. The whole situation was so demeaning. She'd never felt more humiliated. But she _wouldn't_ give him that satisfaction. Slowly she lifted a finger and flipped him off. He roared with laughter again, inclining his head over to the boy whose wand was trained on Marlene.

"If she can't tell us, maybe she can show us?"

A dark haired boy stepped forward hesitantly, and she recognised him with a rush of dislike. How could he do this? How could he stand and watch this and still claim to be Lily's friend? That slimy little bastard.

"Avery… is this wise? She's a pureblood, her father-"

Avery waved him off dismissively.

"She's a blood traitor, gallivanting about with that Black boy and the mudblood."

He nodded at the wand holder; Snape's concerns quickly forgotten as Marlene felt a jerk under her feet and suddenly her feet were hoisted into the air by her ankles. The dark haired boy hesitated, before melting back into the safety of his group as they laughed and jeered. He didn't laugh. He didn't laugh and he told himself that that made him better than them. He had tried to stop it. The McKinnon girl would surely tell Lily that much. But somewhere within him, he knew it wasn't enough. She screamed silently in muted horror; all her bravery and pride gone as she clawed at the end of her skirt, trying to keep it from falling back around her head. They boys roared in laughter at her frantic clutches, until suddenly Avery was catapulted backwards.

The laughter died as Marlene crumpled to the floor, tears flooding down her face. Peter stood behind her with his wand aloft, staring at the end of it like he wasn't quite sure what he'd just done. Shakily, he kept it trained on Avery as the boy rose slowly to his knees, all of the laughter drained from his face as he glared at Pettigrew. That little shit thought he was so great, trailing after Potter and Black like their little pet. He had obviously forgotten that they weren't here. That he was on his own with none of the big boys to back him up.

Peter slipped an arm under Marlene's sobbing shoulder, heaving her upright while never breaking his trained wand-point on Avery. They backed off slowly towards the castle, Peter dictating their pace as Marlene cried quietly beside him, burying her face in his shoulder in embarrassment.

They reached the castle in silence.

"Marlene-"

He began uncertainly.

"Peter, don't. Just don't okay?" Her voice was wobbly, the jinx having finally lifted. Her eyes were watering, threatening to burst into tears again at any second. She sat down on the steps heavily, breathing deeply and avoiding his gaze. He lowered himself down beside her after an awkward pause and silently slipped a comforting hand around her shoulder.

"Okay." He responded.

And for once, it was the right thing for him to do.

* * *

><p>But as was often the case, it took only a less than tactful James to ruin the moment. Mary and James approached the castle in gales of laughter, the dark haired boy chasing her with a tuft of grass. He slowed slightly as he caught sight of his missing friend, turning accusing eyes on him.<p>

"Oi! There you two are! Peter, you were supposed to be here hours ago! McKinnon- Mary's been looking for-"

He stopped suddenly as he realised that Marlene was crying and Peter didn't look too perky himself. As he drew to a stop quickly, a laughing Sirius and Remus nearly crashed into him. They straightened up quickly, looking around for the source of James's statue like posture. Grins faded quickly on their faces as they took in Marlene's red eyes and tear soaked face.

Mary rushed forward quickly, abandoning James in an instant as she seized her friend's hands and knelt in front of her.

"Marlene! What's happened? What's wrong sweetie?"

Marlene shook her head, fresh tears flowing down her cheeks. They burned even darker under Sirius's quiet gaze. Merlin, if he ever found out what had happened. She'd never survive the shame. And yet she didn't see how he couldn't. Peter would tell for sure and even if he didn't, Avery would have it all over the school by tomorrow.

"Mary, please. I don't want to talk about it. Can… can you just take me back please?" She took a deep breath, silently begging for Mary to take her away before Peter told everyone. She couldn't be there to hear it. It was too humiliating. She just wanted to crawl into bed and cry and have her two best-friends convince her that nobody would know and bitch about how _horrible_ of a specimen Avery truly was.

Mary nodded obediently, springing to life and carrying Marlene back up the steps. She called back to James pleadingly as they reached the front door, all of the Marauders unusually quiet.

"Can you find Lily and send her up? She's patrolling tonight, I think."

Remus nodded quickly, anxious to help with whatever had upset Marlene. There was an undercurrent to whatever had happened. Something truly off about the way Marlene was avoiding their gazes and Peter's grave silence. Somehow everybody knew it wasn't just another failed test or some fight between the girls. It was darker than that. "Yeah, yeah I'll swap with her. She's on the second floor I think."

He took off hastily, catching the door before it closed behind Mary and Marlene.

* * *

><p>Sirius took an uncertain step forward, watching the spot where both blondes had disappeared behind the large wooden doors of the castle, unsure of what the fuck had just happened. "Peter..? What's going on?"<p>

His stomach twisted uneasily at the idea that something could have happened to upset Marlene that much. He'd spent the last few days wrapped up in nerves and uncertainty about asking her to Hogsmeade, and all the while she'd obviously been dealing with something much bigger. Guilt pooled within him as he stared intently down at Wormtail, needing answers fast. Because selfish though it was to be this petty when she was obviously really upset; why had she gone to _Peter _with it? Were _they_ not friends? Was it not him she had spent James's party with? Was it not him who had walked her home? Was it not him she had kissed at the charity gala? Was it not him she came to see fly?

Why was she running to _Peter_ when things went wrong?

Peter sighed uncomfortably, not all that proud of his role in events. He should have stepped forward sooner. He didn't ever believe it would get that far though. They had to see that, to understand that. They knew how fond he was of Marlene; he would never have wished that on her.

"I… I don't know if it's my place to say." His eyes drifted to where the Slytherin boys were still lounging near the lake before darting away again. James followed his gaze shrewdly, eyeing the group in dislike as they jostled each other, their laughter floating towards them on the warm evening air.

"Was it… Avery and those?"

Peter gulped.


End file.
